The Lighter Side of Black Sun
by co-kun
Summary: A little spoof of episode 310 of A:TLA! hope you like it


**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER, OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS. I DONT OWN ANY OF THE MOVIES THAT I QUOTED. ALL THESE BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS, NOT ME. **

* * *

"Hey! Look at all the minor characters we forgot about and are somehow all here to help us out! Theres the hillbilly-swamp dudes, Haku. WOAH. HAKU, theres somthing under your nose there, ya might wanna wipe that off."

"Its a mustache." Haku said dully.

"Crap...KataraxHaku is back..." Aang mumbled. "I MEAN. Good to have ya back Haku."

"Lets see, theres those earthbenders of steroids, that adorable kid in the wheelchair, his dad (whos still missing parts of his eyebrows), and those freedom fighter dudes. Awesome."

"Aye, fight and you may die, run, and you'll live... at least a while. And dying in your beds, many years from now, would you be willin' to trade ALL the days, from this day to that, for one chance, just one chance, to come back here and tell our enemies that they may take our lives, but they'll never take...OUR FREEDOM!" All the people stared blankly at Sokka.

"Sokka...you're doing it again." Hakoda whispered to his son who had taken the Invasion Plans and got ever-so-slightly carried away. "Lemme handle this..." He took Sokka's place in front of the crowd and began his speech.

"My children, gather round! No retreat, no surrender; that is Spartan law. And by Spartan law we will stand and fight... and die. A new age has begun. An age of freedom..."

"DAD." Katara snapped. "Oh...right. Heres the plan:" He pulled out a rather childish drawing. "We take the ships and go all WHOOSH under the gatey thingies and then were all like WOOT and keep sailing until we get to the shore and THEN we go YARRRRRRRRRRR alllll the way to the palace and kill peoples. But remember, this is Y7 so no dismembering or mutalating our enemies. Yes, Toph."

"Does ripping off arms count?" "No. Thats a stupid question... Any more questions?"

"SAKU-NARU FOREVER!!!!!!!" someone cried from the crowd.

"Thats the spirit! Kinda...Anyway. TO THE SUBMARINES!" Hakoda cried.

"Submarines? We have those?" Aang asked. "Yea, apparently we have air ships and tanks too!" Katara said.

"Neat! You wouldnt suppose we have YouTube too?!" Aang exclaimed.  
"YouTube?"

"Eh...another story for another day." Aang replied uneasily.

* * *

"Well, this is pretty much my only appearance in this episode. So I guess I should make it good." Zuko stared at the picture of his mother. "I guess I should say something heartwarming right now." He paused to think. "Mom...you kick ass. Alrighty...Now where did I leave my jacket and those swords? I need 'em for my dramatic exit."

* * *

Meanwhile, Irohs sitting in his cell. Fun Fun Fun. Oh sweet, hes made a friend.

"Here, have some tea." she said.

"You sound familiar..." Iroh said. "Your voice, hmm. OH OH OH. Youre that tennis player?! Serena Williams!"

"Eh, no. I'm Ming."

"No no! Ive seen heard you on the tennis channel!"

"IM MING."

"Sure you are..."

* * *

(IT'SSSSSS SUPER FLUFFY HAPPY CORNY KATAANG TIME!)  
"Did you hear something Katara?" Aang asked. She shook her head.

"Everthings gonna be different after today isnt it?" Aang said.

"Not really. I mean, youre bald again, and Zukos gonna join us and the Fire Lord might be defeated and-" Suddenly Aang kissed her.

"Well that kiss kinda sucked." Katara sighed.

"Frankly my dear, I dont give a damn." Aang took off on his glider.

"Whats with everyone and quoting movies?! Seriously..." Katara asked nobody in particular.

Sokka stood on the roof of the submarine. "Now...bring me that horizon!"  
"CUT IT OUT SOKKA."

The invaders reached the shore and blah blah blah they fought and stuff and there was awesome animation and whatever.  
Hakoda ran into a small building and took out the Fire Nation soldiers inside. There was a small explosion.

"WOAH! Now THERES some action!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Sokka, Dad might be hurt!"

"Don't worry Katara, this show is Y7 remember? No blood." Hakoda limped out of the building.

"What happened?! Are you ok?!!!" Katara ran to her father.

"Ah, Im fine. Just tripped."

"Dad, your bleeding!" Sokka saw the small amount of blood.

"Its just a flesh wound, I've had worse." Hakoda assured them. Katara fumed a short distance away.

* * *

Aang ran to the palace, and stood before the large door. "Ok...think happy thoughts...ponies, rainbows, cookies, cake, zutara...AH ZUTARA! Crap...ok, HAPPY thoughts. Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens. Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens. Brown paper packages tied up with strings...

He stepped foward and kicked down the door. "ALRIGHT FIRE LORD YOURE...going...down? ARE YOU KIDDING?! NOW ISNT THE TIME FOR A CROSSOVER!!!"

"Sorry, am I in the wrong fanfiction?" Kakashi looked up suddenly from his book. "I guess I got a little lost...I hope my students believe this story. Well, later." He waved calmy and left through the door.

"You just ruined a perefectly dramatic ending. I hope youre happy. I mean a NARUTO INSERTION?!" Aang exclaimed. "Thats worse that author insertion. WHICH YOURE DOING NOW!!!! THATS LIKE...ILLEGAL!"

"Sorry." I apologized.

Suddenly Zuko entered "I'm ready to talk with my fa...Eh, what are you doing here?" he asked Aang.

"You're early!!!! You come in like...next episode! THIS FANFICTION OFFICIALLY SUCKS!!!!" Aang exclaimed and stormed off.

**Fin**


End file.
